


From Russia with Love: You’re Bleeding on my Doorstop

by P_Dunton, ZiaLisa



Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood and Injury, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Kylo is Russian, One Shot, Russian Mafia AU, Talking, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Dunton/pseuds/P_Dunton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiaLisa/pseuds/ZiaLisa
Summary: Rey just can’t seem to say no to Kylo.  He barged into her life a few weeks ago, demanding that she send him updates about his elderly mother and now he’s bleeding on her doorstop in the middle of the night.  How has this Russian Mobster managed to worm his way into her heart so quickly?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: “From Russia with Love”. One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693519
Comments: 23
Kudos: 135





	From Russia with Love: You’re Bleeding on my Doorstop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a part of our Twitter text fic that can be found here: [From Russia with Love](https://twitter.com/p_duntonwrites/status/1245808993760620552?s=21).
> 
> This story can also be read separately, so enjoy, guys, and let us know what you think! 💗💗💗

** From Russia with Love: You’re Bleeding on my Doorstop. **

Kylo only knocked once this time. Rey opened the door with her hands shaking and let him in. He looked pale, and she immediately noticed that there was a large bloodstain on Kylo's leg.

She had decided not to panic. She had decided not to panic and was on the verge of failing now. 

****

"I'll have to use your bathroom," Kylo murmured hoarsely.

****

Rey took a step towards the bathroom, and he tried to follow her, but almost fell. She was quick enough to support him.

****

"I'm sorry, Solnishko," Kylo whispered, his accent thicker than ever.

"It's okay," she replied quietly. "Just please don't faint... Be with me."

****

To her surprise, he chuckled as she helped him to get to the bathroom.

Rey looked with her eyes wide-open at how Kylo treated the large wound on his leg. She helped him get rid of his pants, and only now realized that he was sitting on the edge of her bathtub in only his briefs. Had Rey not been so very frightened, she would probably have paid a little bit more attention to the large bulge between his legs.

****

She, however, was petrified.

****

"What happened?" she whispered, looking at Kylo stitching his leg. Surprisingly, there were tools for that in her medical kit.

"Gunfight," he murmured, not averting his eyes from the stitches.

"With whom?"

"You always ask so many questions, Solnishko," he smirked. "I won't answer them all for your safety.”

"You are bleeding on the edge of my bathtub. I think it's too late for keeping me safe already."

"It's never too late to keep you safe. No one knows that we are somehow connected," Kylo finished the stitches and looked up at her. "I made sure of it."

****

She froze under his gaze. Kylo had that effect on her. Rey couldn't move when he was looking at her intently like this.

****

"And are we?" She whispered. "Connected, I mean?"

****

He didn't answer but looked intently at her.

****

"I need my jacket," he finally turned away.

"You are not going anywhere like that," Rey hissed, but Kylo only smirked at her.

"There's an antibiotic pill there. I need it, or the wound will inflame."

"Oh..."

****

She took the jacket he had pulled off earlier from the closed toilet seat and handed it to him.

****

"I'm sorry to ask, but can I take your couch tonight?" he murmured after swallowing the pill.

"I wouldn't let you go anyway," Rey huffed, helping Kylo to get on his feet. 

"So fierce, Solnishko."

****

Rey still had no idea what the word meant, but somehow the way Kylo pronounced it filled her heart with warmth. That's what he did to her. Whenever Rey saw him, talked to him or got a text from him, she felt... warm. Rey had gotten used to being alone, and she wasn't clingy in the slightest. But whenever Kylo was near, she wanted to be closer to him. She wanted to smell him, to look at him, to hear his voice. And now, after she'd gotten a taste of what touching him was like, she wanted to touch him too.  
  


Rose was right, and Rey was probably crazy. But she couldn't help it.

****

Together they reached the couch, and Rey helped Kylo lie on it.

****

"What... What do you usually do in situations like this?" she asked, concerned. "I'm afraid I don't have experience..."

****

Kylo laughed.

****

"Good thing you don't," he smiled. "Can you make me a cup of very sweet tea?"

****

She nodded.

****  
  


Fifteen minutes later, the tea was ready, and Rey was sitting on the floor by the couch, watching Kylo drinking it.

****

"Are you a criminal?" she suddenly asked, surprising even herself. Kylo smirked at her.

"Well, you could say that... Though,my activities haven’t involved regular people in a while."

****

Rey's breathing hitched. He was finally answering some of her questions...

****

"Who did this then?"

****

Kylo sighed, watching her intently.

****

"You won't stop asking, will you?"

****

Rey shook her head, smiling.

****

"I did a lot of bad things, Solnishko," he closed his eyes, finally starting to tell his story, and Rey held her breath. "We moved to the USA in 1991, soon after the Soviet Union fell... My mother had friends in the new Russian government, and they helped us move. Mom spoke English well, being raised in a family of diplomats. My father didn't... But he was a fast learner. We settled on Brighton Beach, and my dad opened an Auto Repair shop. Mom helped him and soon started to work for the local authorities. We left the Soviet Union where there was nothing to eat, and people were killed in the streets and moved to the USA, looking for happiness... Somehow, my parents managed to find it. I, however, was a completely different story."

****

He looked concerned now, and Rey listened intently, catching Kylo's every word.

****

"I was only six years old back then and couldn't speak English," he went on. "My parents loved me, but they were working hard to earn enough money for all of us, and I was left alone. That's how I met Arseniy Snoke.

At first, I thought that he was just a nice guy who liked to play with kids in our neighborhood. He knew Russian and helped me learn English. It was only later that I found out that those kids were actually all from his gang... I became one of them."

"How old were you?" Rey gasped.

"I was ten... I was ten when I robbed my first shop... Then the tasks became more difficult, and..."

"Did you kill anyone?" Rey closed her eyes, trying to consume everything that Kylo was telling her.

****

He nodded, and she froze. Rey was talking to a killer. She was talking to a killer, but surprisingly, she couldn't see Kylo as one. She felt so safe around him...

****

Rose was right: she was crazy.

****

"Snoke is still the leader of the largest gang in Brighton Beach... I was his best apprentice... Until he killed my father..."

"What?!" she couldn't help it. Everything that Kylo was telling her was just surreal. Rey covered her mouth with her hand.

"Yes... My parents figured out that I was involved with the gang... Mom was a local politician, and she tried to fight Snoke, using legal means... That was when the bastard killed my dad," Kylo stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath, and Rey realized that he was on the verge of tears.

"What..." Rey whispered. "What did you do?"

"I had to save my mom," Kylo sighed. "She had to change her surname and forget my face... My dad's surname was Solov, and he changed it to Solo once he moved here... My mom had to take her maiden name after he was killed. I haven't seen her in eight years... All that time I was working against Snoke..."

"Do you... Do you have a chance to defeat him? Did he do this to you?" Rey nodded at the wound in Kylo's leg.

"Yes... And yes, I do have a chance... But until I do it, both you and Leia have to stay away. That's why I said that it's not safe for you to like me, Solnishko..."

****

Kylo finished his tea and put the cup on the floor by the couch. The color was returning to his face now, and Rey couldn't avert her eyes from him. He was so handsome, and she was drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

She'd never been bold, but right now, she crawled closer to the man, cupping his cheek.

****

"I don't think I can fight it," she whispered.

****

She leaned closer, watching Kylo's eyes open wide in surprise and pressed her lips to his. 

His lips were a little bit chapped, and it was a little bit painful to kiss him, but Rey didn't care. For her whole life, she was waiting or something... Something... She couldn't even name it. She had never been drawn to a person before. Not like this anyway... 

Now, feeling Kylo's tongue entering her mouth, she was lost. He returned her kiss, and Rey didn't know anymore where she ended and where Kylo began, and her heart was drumming in her chest, obviously intending to jump out of it.

****

"God, you are crazy, little one," Kylo whispered into a kiss, and Rey lifted herself a little, trying to stop him from moving his wounded leg.

****

She was cupping his face with her both palms now, feeling Kylo's scruff under them. She didn't even know if it was the scruff that was causing that little itching in her hands or if it was the electricity that was coursing between them.

"God, little one... You are a wonder," somehow that "little one" made Rey's lower abdomen clench.

"You mention God all the time," she kissed the corner of his mouth and pulled back a little, looking at him. "Are you religious?"

****

Kylo's smile was the tenderest thing Rey had ever seen.

****

"I am Russian," he grinned. "We believe in God... And we believe in wonders."

"Then, don't push me away."

****

He sighed, frowning at her.

****

"You don't even know me."

"But I want to."

****

He tried to pull away, but Rey didn't let him.

****

"Don't push me away," she insisted. "I want to know you. I want to know you better."

****

He considered her for a second.

****

"You are so stubborn, Solnishko," he finally smirked, and Rey's heart leaped with joy.

"You have no idea," she whispered.

****

He fell asleep soon, exhausted by the gunshot wound in his leg, and Rey stayed sleeping in an armchair by the couch.

****

The taste of Kylo was still on Rey's tongue when she woke up alone in her apartment in the morning. The only thing that reminded her of Kylo now was a small bloodstain on the place where he had slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!
> 
> Find us on Twitter:  
>  [P_Dunton](https://mobile.twitter.com/P_DuntonWrites)  
> [ZiaLisa](https://mobile.twitter.com/Zialisa2)


End file.
